Don't slip
by silverbrumby123
Summary: Ever since she was little, Lily had one dream. To be an olympic champion in three seperate sports. She trains religiously in figure skating, gymnastics and trampolining, but will James potter, a rich snob, get in the way of her dreams? JPXLE. AU


Don't Slip!

Hiya, welcome to another of Silverbrumby123's fics.

My aim is to get rid of all my plot bunnies...

which can only be done by writing the ideas up.

So I hope you like my fic, anyway. 'Cause there'll be lots more ice skating/gymnastics/trampolining fics, as I love the sports, and do ice skating and trampolining already!

Also, if anyone thinks that Lily is too intelligent for a 1 year old, think of all the fan fictions where Harry is portrayed as a very smart, and powerful baby/ child. I believe, although James was also smart, he would have received his intelligence from his mother.

And if you think Janice, Lily's mother seems to be pushing her daughter too hard, at a very young age, consider that there are real life mothers who do the same thing, eager to see their child better than anyone elses.

So, if you like my fic, please review, as it'll motivate me to update quicker...

Anyway, on with the fic!

- - -

_Chapter 1: Small girl, big ambitions._

The Evans family was a nice, middle class family, currently living in Nottingham.

Mr Evans, also known as Michael, was a lawyer, and a successful one at that, so he always brought home enough money to keep the family financially secure.

Mrs Evans, or Janice, had trained to become a primary school teacher, but was only a supply teacher at the moment, so she was at home most of the time. She had a 3 year old daughter called Petunia, and a 1 year old daughter called Lily.

An average family. Not one you'd expect a star to come from.

- - -

Lily Evans was different from the day she was born.

With her shiny red hair, and emerald green eyes, it was clear to anyone that she would grow up to be a beautiful young woman.

But that wasn't what made her different, for Petunia, with her dark hair and eyes, looked just as lovely.

No, Lily was different because she was so intelligent. She would sit down quietly, observing everything solemnly, while her sister Petunia screamed for attention.

After watching other adults, and her sister Petunia, Lily had seemed determined to get the hang of walking, and found herself doing so confidently at the tender age of 1. She had learnt to speak rapidly after she had uttered her first word, so was able to inform her mother of what she wanted without screaming her head off, like Petunia preferred.

Anyone could see that there was something special about Lily Evans.

However, on that cold, snowy day in January, no one knew that Lily's future career would begin within days, except, maybe, Lily herself.

It all started when she was watching the TV. Her daddy had left for work, and Petunia had been taken to nursery. Her mother was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, so she only had to cook it when her husband arrived home. So Lily, who had found herself with nothing to do, sat down and watched the TV. As she only knew how to turn the TV on, she found herself watching an ice skating competition on channel 1.

Her green eyes sparkled as she watched the graceful figure skaters glide, and leap and spin in time to music.

Lily stood up, and walked over to the kitchen, determined that her mother should also watch the people on TV.

"Momma, momma, loowk, loowk," she babbled, bouncing up and down excitedly, before racing back into the living room.

Upon entering the living room, Janice was greeted by the sight of her daughter watching skaters on TV, and attempting to copy some of their moves.

"Yes?" she asked. Lily pointed, smiling,

"Loowk momma. Preedy, I wanna toow." Janice looked at her daughter fondly, one of her own childhood dreams returning to her memory.

For once, Janice had dreamed of going to the Olympics, and winning the gold medal in gymnastics. However, she had never had the talent, or the patience, to keep up the difficult sport, so her dream had lay forgotten. She idly wondered if Lily too, would enjoy gymnastics, if she liked watching the figure skaters. She made up her mind to give it a try.

She fetched out an old tape, that had a gymnastics competition recorded on it, and inserted it into the video player, watching as it showed up on screen.

"If you liked that, hun, watch this too!" she smiled, seeing Lily's curious face.

A few minutes into the video, Lily's eyes were sparkling again, and she pointed excitedly at the women doing her floor routine.

"Wanna do dis toow!"

Janice smiled, and then watched the tape, that played a few more minutes, before the scene suddenly changed. She sighed, disappointedly, remembering her own sister had taped over the gymnastics competition, for a trampoline competition that her friend had been in.

Lily, however, was unfazed, and she pointed at the man who had just done a somersault.

"Wanna do dat toow momma, puwease?"

Janice smiled, shaking her head, "Well hun, aren't we very ambitious for such a small girl, huh?" she asked, inwardly happy that her old dream might not have been forgotten after all.

Lily nodded, before turning back to the TV. Janice took the video out of the player, putting it back in the cabinet, so Lily could watch the ice skaters again.

- - -

Within the hour, Janice had everything sorted.

Every morning, 7.00am till 8.00am, Lily would go to the Nottingham ice rink, and have an hours private lesson, with a coach called Marie. Janice then left some time for when Lily started nursery, and school, and then arranged for her to have a group trampolining lesson at the Nottingham leisure centre, at 4.00pm, till 5.00pm, and then, an hours private gymnastics lesson starting at 5.30, at the Nottingham gymnastics club. She had put lily down to be trained in women's artistic, as that was what they had been watching. She then put the phone down, and closed the directory, turning her attention to the Internet.

Once on-line, Janice ordered her daughter a pair of baby skates, some warm clothes to wear on the ice, and even a skating dress and tights for when she was used to the temperature. For gymnastics and trampolining, she brought Lily a leotard, and marked various training devices and gymnastics equipment for when Lily was older, and needed more training time. Amongst this, she researched suitable food for her daughter to eat, and exercise Lily could do out of lessons to improve quicker.

When she had finished all this, however, she couldn't help feeling a little guilty. After all, Lily was only 1 and a half, and Janice was already pushing her towards her own dream, and she had no idea if Lily shared her Olympic dream or not. She had arranged for Lily to train everyday of the week, so she had 7 hours in each sport. Perhaps she was going overboard?

But then she remembered the way Lily's eyes had sparkled, and knew that, when Lily was older, she would be thankful for what her mother was doing. After all, it wasn't going to come cheap. She was probably going to have to take on an extra job somewhere, in addition to her job as a supply teacher, and her husband's job. But Lily seemed to want to do this as much as Janice did herself.

She shook her head. She was acting as if Lily was so much older than she actually was, but that wasn't hard. Sometimes she wondered if Petunia and Lily had gotten mixed up. Petunia acted like the younger, and Lily like the older.

She glanced at Lily, still mesmerized by the skaters on TV. Lily was oblivious to the fact that starting from Monday, her whole life was going to change.

She would begin the journey to become a champion.

TBC

And that's it so far.

I'm not sure if all those places exist in Nottingham, only the ice rink, but its an AU, so they do now.

I hope that you all enjoyed the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think. Visit my profile for more of my stories.

See ya soon,

Silverbrumby123


End file.
